beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kassidy Summers
This roleplay character belongs to User:Thefallensiennasky and can be found (bebo account) here. '''Kassidy C J Summers Finn '''is the only daughter of Buffy Summers and the only child of Riley Finn. She is a protagonist. Background Born '''Kassidy Cameron Joyce Summers Finn '''on April 19th to Buffy Summers and was for the first few weeks of her life taken care of by mainly Giles as Buffy was shocked to have been pregnant and not known it, thankfully Kassidy was born healthy and happy. From the dates, Buffy knew she was Riley's baby and contacted Graham to inform him about the baby. Buffy couldn't connect to Kassidy as her own mother had passed away a few weeks before Kassidy's birth. Naming her daughter was the only thing that Buffy could bring herself to do before handing her off to Giles, who was happy to help. Little over a month later, Buffy died saving Dawn and Riley turned up after the funeral to take Kassidy with him. Dawn was devasted to lose her last living relative but Riley promised that he would stay in contact with her. But failed to do so after his marriage to Samantha, by that point Kassidy was beginning to walk and talk so Riley thought it would be better for her if Sam was her mother. Shortly after her 16th birthday, Kassidy was looking for her birth certificate with Sam as she wanted to get a learner's permit. When she found it, it stated that her mother was Buffy Summers. Kassidy asked Sam if it was true, and because Sam and Riley were divorcing, Sam told her the truth. Kassidy researched the town she was born in and found it had been reduced to a hugh crater but a same name town was built over it. When Riley was arguing with Sam over telling Kassidy, she snuck out the house and caught a bus to Sunnydale. Over two days later, Kassidy turned up at the new Summers house and Buffy opened the door to her. Dawn embraced her niece and introduced her to her reluctant male cousin called Lukas and his younger sister Aimee, both who had been aged by magic. Etymology The name 'Kassidy' comes from the Irish for 'Clever, Curly haired.' Her middle name 'Cameron' comes from the Kurdish for 'Happy'. Her other middle name 'Joyce' comes from the French for 'Merry, Joyful' as well as being for her grandmother. Her last name 'Finn' means 'blond-haired, fair complexioned' in Irish, Gaelic. All of Kassidy's names fit her perfectly. Trivia *Kassidy was created in about 2009/2010 with Amber Heard then straight away changed to Candice Accola as she fitted the character more. *Kassidy was born before Buffy died and taken away to be raised with Riley and Sam, Buffy erasing her memories of her daughter. *All of Kassidy's friends; Sarah, Jayde, Lukas, Jake, Nate, etc were created with TVD actors when I changed Kassidy's image to Candice Accola. *The Group which wasn't made til later as I added more characters to the genre:- http://archive.bebo.com/Profile.jsp?MemberId=11030727222 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Vampires Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer Non-Canons Category:Buffy characters Category:Slayers Category:Vampire Slayers Category:Thefallensiennasky Category:Females